The Keybearer the Avatar and the Ninja
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Master Eraqus sends his apprentices, Terra Aqua and Ven to the world of Avatar to help restore balance as part of a test but joining them are Ninjas from the world of Konoha. Little do they know that Master Xehanort also has plans of his own.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning **

In Konoha Naruto was busy training as usual ever since he became a Chunin. He had also become close to Lady Tsunade and to some of the female Ninjas as well. He even had been best friends with a fellow by the name of Drake Thompson, Nephew of the Fire Lord, or the Fire Daimyo the ruler of the Land Konoha resided on. Drake Thompson often visited Konoha to see his best friend Naruto and he was born the day after the Kyuubi attack on the Village.

"Wonder if that lug ever got Sakura to date him yet." he said to himself.

"You talking about Naruto?" A female voice asked as a Ninja Showed up.

"Oh hello Tenten," Drake spoke, "I didn't expect you."

Naruto was at his favorite Ramen Shop.

Sakura then showed up at the ramen shop looking for Naruto.

"Hey Sakura chan!" said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said, "I've been looking for you."

"What about?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade wants to see you in her office right away," Sakura said.

"Sure but I have a question," Naruto spoke, "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime Sakura?"

"I guess I could give it a go." said Sakura. "Sasuke doesn't seem to notice me no matter what I do. Tsunade trained me to the ground every time I keep trying."

"Perhaps that was her way of saying cut your losses and move on," Naruto said, "Now let's go."

Hinata was watching hidden from view.

-000-

Meanwhile Drake was having a conversation with his old master Eraqus in a room next to Tsunade's office.

"Eraqus I understand that this is a vital task but are you sure having me take Terra, Ventus, and Aqua is a good idea?" Drake asked, "They have yet to take the Mark of Mastery Exam."

"While I do understand that they need more time Drake I believe that this test could see if they are ready for the Exam," Eraqus replied, "And Yen Sid has agreed to send an apprentice to help. She is from the world that you and my students are going to."

"Understood." said Drake.

"I'll send Ventus, Aqua, and Terra to see you after I brief them on the mission," Eraqus spoke as he went to do just that.

"Now I better see what Tsunade," Drake said.

-000-

"What's up Doc?" asked Naruto coming in Tsunade's office.

"Before I tell you why I wanted to see you let me ask you something," Tsunade said, "When you were learning martial arts with Drake did either of you notice anything strange?"

"Other than the fact that I preformed wind blasts when I did some martial arts not much," Naruto said as Drake showed up along with Eraqus.

"That's because it was a form of bending," Drake said, "Airbending to be exact."

"How can that be?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto what you're about to hear does not leave this room," Eraqus spoke.

"OK." said Naruto while Hinata was in the room hidden.

"When Master Eraqus first showed up here he said he wanted to train me how to fight," Drake spoke, "What he didn't tell me at first was that I'd be training in another world. There are many worlds among the Stars Naruto but they've always been kept secret in order to protect the world order. Only Keyblade wielders are allow to traverse other worlds as it is their job to keep the peace in the realms of light."

"I haven't heard anything that amazing since the old sage told me I'm the reborn version of 1 of his sons." said Naruto.

"What else did the old sage tell you?" Drake asked.

A note.

"Then perhaps you might have the ability to use more than one element due to being the jail for the demon that attacked this village," Eraqus said.

"Kurama's reformed now. I still have his Yin half while his Yang half lives with me. He can change his size and hide his extra tails. Not only that, the war somehow gave him the ability to fly." said Naruto.

"Speaking of war another world needs our help," Drake said, "The world that we're about to visit has been scarred and divided for 100 years and we must help the Avatar restore balance."

"We'll need a crack team." said Naruto.

"Ventus Aqua and Terra will assist you on this mission," Eraqus said as Ventus, Aqua, and Terra showed up, "However we'll need a bit more help."

"We'll need a weapon specialist, a healer, and somebody who can see chi flow," Drake suggested, "Last time I was visiting that world it was a few years ago and I had a few issues when I faced a Chi blocker. I couldn't move let alone bend so we'll need somebody who can undo the damage from Chi blocking."

"Sounds Like we'll need a Hyuga." said Tsunade. "And there's one I know that will not say no when it comes to helping Naruto." she then picked Hinata up from her hiding spot. "Right Hinata?"

Right on cue Hinata blushed as she emerged from her hiding spot.

"Is Naruto up for the CRA?" asked Drake.

"Yes but we can't tell anybody from another world about that," Tsunade said, "It would disrupt the world order."

"You mean I can be with Naruto-kun and he can still go after Sakura?" asked Hinata starry eyed.

"Yes but Tenten is already my girl," Drake said.

Hinata glomped Naruto and peppered his face in kisses.

"Can we please focus on the mission?" Ventus spoke up annoyed slightly.

Naruto nodded while dizzy from all the kisses.

"So do we have a weapon specialist, a healer and a thinker present?" Terra questioned.

"Don't forget we'll need a way to get around in that world," Aqua spoke.

"I have a dragon that can carry 11 people," Drake said.

"I'll get Sakura and Tenten." said Tsunade.

"And somebody go get Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"Maybe we can use someone who can read minds." said Drake.

"And where do you suggest we find somebody like that?" Ventus asked.

Tsunade handed Ino's file.

"That makes a lot of sense," Ventus said.

"Either way we should move now," Aqua spoke, "The longer we sit here the more at risk the world will be."

Tsunade sent for the rest of the team

The rest of the team emerged within ten minutes.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"You're leaving for a mission to restore balance to another world," Eraqus said simply.

"What a drag!" whined Shikamaru.

"Actually it's not," Aqua said, "Think of it as doing something constructive."

"He just hates doing work." said Ino.

"Let's just get going," Ventus said as Drake summoned his dragon and had everyone hop on his dragon's back along with whatever gear they might need for the trip before flying through a portal to the world they needed to save.

"Good Luck," Eraqus said, "You will need it."

-000-

"Hey Kit! What's with all the racket?" asked Kumara peeking out of Naruto's pocket in his small form.

"We're about to go restore balance to the world," Naruto said as Ven Aqua and Terra rode their Keyblade vehicles while flying through the portal that would take them to the world of the Avatar.

-000-

In the world of the Avatar on a Fire Nation Ship sailing through the southern ocean a young girl around the age of 15 was wearing a black midriff bearing t shirt with a flame pattern on it and blue pants and had her red hair spiked up and had red eyes in the process. She was busy watching as an 18 year old boy wearing fire nation armor and had a scar over his left eye and area surrounding his face was doing some martial arts and shot fire at some of the guards as part of his training.

"Remember your basics Cousin Zuko," the girl said, "Your uncle Iroh who is also my dad told you that all the time."

"He knows my dear." said Iroh. "Tea's ready."

"I'd like some," the girl said.

"Flannery how can you think of tea at a time like this?" Zuko asked annoyed, "At least Malva and Shasta have some semblance of normalcy."

"Watch it Zuko," Flannery said annoyed, "Malva and Shasta are both busy in the Fire Nation Military and Fire Nation Navy respectively and they have high ranking positions. As for me I'm a captain in the navy and serve as the head War Minister because of my technical genius."

"And here you are spending time with someone my father has banished." said Zuko.

"Personally I actually prefer being at sea than staying cooped up with Princess Hot Head aka Cousin Azula," Flannery said, "That girl's hated my guts since I defeated her in an Agni Kai so I could let my friends visit me at any time and used only my basic Firebending techniques to do it. I think it has to do with the fact that I can use white fire."

"At least you have your honor." said Zuko before looking at the sea.

"And you were standing up for a division of Fire Nation Soldiers," Flannery reminded, "That took guts and don't forget that I was able to at least get your banishment sentence altered which means that even if you don't come back with the Avatar all you can still return if you can defeat a Keyblade bearer. You do recall the tales your uncle told you about the Keyblade bearer right?"

Zuko nodded.

As they discussed a bright light shone in the sky for a few seconds before it vanished.

"That had to be the Avatar," Flannery said.

"Let's move!" said Zuko.

As Zuko left Flannery stayed behind to discuss with Iroh.

"The Avatar isn't the only one showing up," Flannery said to Iroh, "I have a feeling that a Keyblade master or more are showing up as well. The last time I had this feeling was when I found that hidden colony of Dragons that have scattered to the far corners of the world in order to escape the whole dragon hunting tradition that great grandpa Sozin started."

"Perhaps you may have a point." said Iroh.

Flannery nodded as she went to gear up.

-000-

"Okay that's the last time we let you steer Naruto," Ino grumbled as the group minus Aqua, Ventus, Terra, and Drake were piled into a heap of snow not far from the Southern Water Tribe Village.

"Hey this is my first time on a dragon!" said Naruto.

"Next time we ask Drake to let Naruto ride on the back of his dragon please slap me," Tenten said as they hoofed it to the village.

"Hello there." greeted Gran-Gran.

"Hello," Aqua said, "We're looking for somebody called the Avatar. He's an Airbender."

"It has been 100 years since there were Airbenders in this world." said Gran-Gran before telling the story.

"This is worse than we thought," Aqua said.

"Perhaps some of them managed to go into hiding before the attack on the temple," Ino suggested.

"Uh I have a question," Ventus said, "Is snow supposed to be black?"

As Ven said that black snow appeared and it was actually soot mixed with snow.

"THE FIRE NATION HAS APPEARED TO RAID US AGAIN!" cried Gran-Gran.

"They won't get far," Drake said as he and the others prepared to defend the village as a Fire Nation ship showed up and from it emerged a crew of Fire Nation soldiers and they began gathering all the elderly. Once they were done Prince Zuko showed up.

"Who among you is the Avatar?" asked Zuko.

"He's not here but I'll dance with you Scarface!" said Naruto stepping forward.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled Zuko as Naruto got out his staff.

"He called you scarface," Ventus said but before he could finish he got blasted by a blast of white fire which knocked him out cold.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"That would be me," Flannery spoke as she emerged from the ship, "Now we can settle this peacefully and let the Airbender show himself or I can burn the entire village down to the ground in ten seconds."

"Wait," Aang's voice rang as he emerged, "I'm the Avatar. If you let these people go I'll leave with you."

"Okay, this has gone far enough!" said Naruto.

"I'm with you Kit!" said Kurama before growing to his full size before Naruto hopped on his head.

"What is that?" Flannery asked as she took a fighting stance.

"This is my partner Kurama." said Naruto. "Now I'm giving you a choice: Scram or he eats you for dinner!"

"Zuko as much as I don't like to run away from a fight I think we should leave," Flannery advised, "We're no match for whatever that thing is."

Zuko growled but knew that his cousin was right and ordered the troops to leave at once.

"You and your impulses Naruto." sighed Drake as his best friend leapt down while Kurama shrank down to his small form and jumped on his shoulder.

"Like I could let a dame like that push me around? No way!" said Naruto before turning to Gran-Gran. "I do not like being lied to but out of the respect I have for the elderly I'll let it slide. Just don't make it a habit if you please."

"Understood young man." said Gran-Gran as her village's savior walks over to the Avatar.

"So you're the Avatar huh?" he asked while looking him over. "Well you're a snappy dresser I'll give you that. Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?"

"I'm Aang," Aang said, "And to tell you the truth I never wanted to be the Avatar but I see that it is my destiny to do it."

"Okay so what do you know so far?" Ino asked, "Aside from Airbending."

"Well I played a game with some mysterious visitor wielding a key and he told me to follow his lead," Aang said, "What I didn't know was that he was teaching me what he knew."

Aang demonstrated some of the basic moves and for some reason the water moved in response.

"That's the Southern Water Style of Waterbending," A girl around 14 wearing water tribe clothing said, "By the way my name is Katara and this is my brother Sokka."

"Nice to meet you miss." said Naruto before presenting her a flower.

Katara giggled slightly as she accepted the flower.

"Okay so we know that Aang knows a little bit of Southern Water Bending but will that be enough?" Terra asked.

"I'm afraid not," Sokka said, "If Aang is going to have any chance he'll need to learn from a master. And I'm afraid the only masters left are in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Then that's where we're going," Drake spoke before adding, "And that means I'll have to face Princess Misty again."

"OOH!" squealed Tenten grabbing Sokka's boomerang. "I've never seen a weapon like this before!"

"You like it?" Sokka asked, "Well it's very impressive."

Tenten threw it, and it came back.

"WOW! A MUTIUSE THROWING WEAPON!" she squealed.

"Is she always like this?" Katara asked Shikamaru and Ino.

"Yes," They both said.

"If we're done messing around we better get to the North Pole," Drake suggested, "Some of us need a few lessons on Waterbending and the more we stall the less time we have to end this war."

"Sure." said Naruto. "And since you guys don't like my driving, TO ME, MY BOARD!"

Naruto summoned his board as Terra Aqua and Ventus summoned their Keyblade gliders while everyone else got on either Appa as they made their way up to the North Pole.

-000-

"So what should we tell the Fire Lord?" Flannery asked as she and Zuko were back on the ship discussing with Iroh about their next move.

"Father and I are not on speaking terms. And it never will be until I regained my honor!" said Zuko.

"Well there is still the matter of those Keybearers," Iroh said, "I do know that your destiny and theirs are tied."

Zuko sighed and started thinking.

As he was thinking a messenger hawk arrived and landed on Flannery's left arm. She took a scroll out from the pouch on its back and opened it.

"Well we might have a little bit of help with this venture Zuko," Flannery said, "My elder sister Malva is due for a promotion. Uncle Ozai says that if she can successfully conquer another big Earth Kingdom City he'll promote her to General. Meaning that we'll have a lot more resources and back up to hunt for the Avatar and the Keybearers."

"Then let's go." said Zuko.

"Hold it," Flannery said reading the note, "I'm afraid there's a bit of bad news. Malva wants my help in the opening Salvo of the attack."

"Rats!" said Zuko.

"Did she ask why?" Iroh asked even though he had a feeling he knew why.

"She wants me and the team that I led to disable the Earthbenders and their ability to Earthbend," Flannery said, "In other words she wants me and my Chi Blockers to lead the attack."

"We'll just have to find a place to hold up then." said Zuko.

"Or we could capture the Avatar now," Flannery said pointing upward as they could see a Sky Bison and a Dragon heading north.

"AFTER THEM!" cried Zuko.

Right on cue the Ship Sailed at full speed intending to shoot down the Bison and the dragon.

"Hello Scarface!" said Naruto appearing.

"How did you do that?" Zuko said going into a Firebending stance.

"A skill my father passed down to me." said Naruto before Zuko threw a fireball at him. "You call this fire?" he asked while eating it.

"Then try this," Flannery's voice rang out as white fire hit Naruto knocking him out cold and torching him in the process.

"This one's not bad." said Naruto eating the flame.

"You're supposed to be knocked out," Flannery yelled in shock.

"Which one?" asked Naruto with 10 Shadow Clones.

"How are there ten of you?" Zuko yelled in shock seeing the ten shadow clones of Naruto.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Naruto and his clones before seeing the guards. "By the way thanks for the meal. Now that I've eaten, I'm all charged up!"

"WIND STYLE: HURRICANE WAVE!"

"FIRE STYLE: PYRO PUNCH!"

"WATER STYLE: HYDRO STREAM!"

The guards were knocked out.

Flannery and Zuko both preformed a Firebending stance and fired it at Naruto but the Ninja just jumped and deflected it at an iceberg which buried part of the ship in snow allowing him and the heroes to escape.

"Dig the ship out and follow them," Zuko ordered before seeing Flannery's team getting the knocked out guards to safety, "As soon as you're done with that."

"Good answer," Flannery said as she and her team were already melting some of the ice and snow from the ship, "And on the bright side at least I can meet up with Malva."

-000-

"Nice going Naruto," Sakura said back on the Bison, "That should slow them down for a while."

"And you call me a baka. Shame on you!" said Naruto.

"Enough of that," Ventus said, "Aang and I were just talking and he told me that he ran away from home 2 years after he was told he was the avatar on his 12 birthday. Aside from Airbending he only knows the southern style of Water Bending but he'll need to learn more."

"That's why we're going up to the North Pole," Drake spoke, "To teach Aang the Northern Style of Waterbending and in the process liberate some villages and towns from the Fire Nation."

"Which means we'll be making a difference in this war," Sokka cheered, "Alright."

So the heroes decided to sail to the North Pole and in the process make some stops to free some villages from the Fire Nation in order to start a change in the war.


	2. The Southern Air Temple

**The Southern Air Temple**

Zuko's ship had arrived at a naval yard for some repairs. Zuko, Flannery, and Iroh were disembarking the ship as they were discussing their next move.

"This is the place," Flannery said, "This is where I'm supposed to meet my sister. Colonel Malva. Fortunately the town in question isn't far away from here."

Zuko nodded.

"But let's just get this ship fixed and fast," Flannery said, "I told the crew to keep their mouths shut about what just happened on the way here."

Zuko nodded again.

"Prince Zuko are you sure about this?" Iroh asked, "You do realize that it's only a matter of time before everyone else finds out about the Avatar and the Keybearers."

"As long as I get to them first, it shouldn't matter." said Zuko.

"Get to who exactly," A voice rang out as a man in a Fire nation uniform showed up. "Well well Prince Zuko, Princess Flannery, and General Iroh."

"Captain Zhao." Zuko said annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

"Actually Zuko remember when I was sometimes called back during your exile?" Flannery asked as Zuko nodded, "Apparently Zhao got promoted to Commander now. It was one of the things that he had me attend."

"And don't forget me," A female voice rang out as an older female with pink hair and golden eyes wearing a Colonel's uniform showed up and hugged Flannery, "How have you been baby sister."

"Colonel Malva long time now see," Flannery said returning the hug, "How is my big sister?"

"Nothing much just making sure Zhao doesn't get over his head," Malva said.

"Don't forget your old man." said Iroh.

"Of course I wouldn't forget you dad," Malva said hugging her dad.

-000-

Meanwhile, with the Avatar party.

"So where are we going?" Ventus asked as Aang was flying Appa to their destination.

"Home." said Aang. "My home."

"You are aware that a lot has changed in 100 years and Fire Lord Sozin killed the Airbenders right," Drake said as they were getting closer to the Southern Air Temple.

"I don't think so. You need a sky bison to get up there and I'm sure the Fire Nation don't have any." said Aang making Naruto slap his forehead.

"Don't forget it's possible the Fire Nation might have grappling hooks so they did get in that way," Sakura said as they arrived and saw that the Air Temple was ironically maintained and some people were there.

"Get ready in case these are bad guys." whispered Naruto to his team so Aang wouldn't hear.

When the group got closer they saw that they were Airbenders wearing traditional air bending robes although there was one among them that seemed to stand out, a female. The girl wore a pair of blue shorts and a long sleeved blue midriff bearing shirt and blue boots. She had reddish brown hair and blue eyes and seemed to be capable.

"I didn't expect to see Airbenders," Aqua said.

"They may be bad guys in disguise." Naruto whispered to her.

"If that's the case then I should be able to sense that," Aqua said.

"Well until I see her Airbend I'm keeping my guard! You know how I was raised!" said Naruto.

"I know that," Aqua said, "Master Eraqus told me about it."

The people down at the temple were doing some Airbending including the girl with blue eyes.

"Okay we're safe." said Naruto.

"I could've told you that," Drake said, "One of my abilities as a Keyblade Master is the ability to tell when somebody is lying or not."

"How did this happen? I thought there weren't any Airbenders left!" cried Katara.

"Allow me to explain," one of the monks said, "After Avatar Aang was told he was the Avatar on his 12th birthday the monks of the time prepared for the worst so they sent the children and the younger Airbenders into hiding while the older ones stayed behind to protect the temples. We had to stay in hiding until we were sure the Fire Nation wouldn't attack the Air Temples again. Only a few people of the other nations know that we're still around. One of which happens to be a Princess Flannery."

"You mean that girl with the white fire?" asked Naruto.

"Yes and did I mention she's my best friend," The girl with the reddish brown hair spoke, "By the way I'm Skyla."

"Pleased to meet you." said Naruto giving her a flower.

"That's very nice but I'm more interested in him," Skyla said moving to Drake, "And besides there's somebody that'll help you be the avatar."

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"You'll find who you're looking for in the sanctuary of the Air Temple," Skyla said, "That's what the Monks said at least. I'm not really an Air Nomad. I'm from the Earth Kingdom."

"Then how can you bend air?" Sokka asked shocked.

"I got it from my ancestor," Skyla admitted.

Naruto went there.

"Let's go Aang," Drake said, "You need to see this as well."

Aang and the group went to the sanctuary.

-000-

At Zhao's naval yard the Commander was discussing what's been happening as of late and wanted to know what caused the damage to Zuko's ship.

"We told you before it was a snow drift," Flannery said.

Iroh was having some tea.

"Really and how did a snow drift leave most of the ship damaged?" Zhao pressed the subject intending to figure out what else they knew.

"Zhao we've got a war to fight," Malva said, "And I've got a city to conquer and I'll need Flannery's help."

Iroh sipped his tea.

"We'll just be going now," Flannery said as she Zuko, and Malva moved to leave but one of Zhao's soldiers stopped them.

"Commander Zhao we interrogated Flannery and Zuko's crew as you instructed," The soldier said, "It turns out the Avatar has returned."

Flannery face palmed as Zuko growled while Malva glared daggers at Zhao.

"You had the nerve to interrogate my sister and my cousin's crew behind my back?" Malva hissed at Zhao.

"I don't take orders from a dishonored prince!" said Zhao.

"Then what about me?" Flannery retorted.

"Here we go." sighed Iroh.

The retired general knew full well that when rank was called into question Flannery would pull rank if needed.

"You may be an honored Princess of the Fire Nation but let me remind you that you only have as much power as a Captain when among the Navy or the Army," Zhao reminded with a smug expression before seeing Malva's glare, "However the only reason that I cannot take your Chi Blocker Squad and order them to hunt for the Avatar and the Keybearer and bring them to me is because your elder sister Colonel Malva needs you and your team and I'd have to request her for use of the squad."

"Which I would deny in an instant," Malva said.

Iroh nodded.

"Colonel Malva," A Fire Nation soldier in the Army said showing up, "It's time for the big conquest."

"Of course," Malva said, "Flannery it's time. Zuko watch how your cousins do things in this conquest. Zhao have some Peppermint tea ready when we get back."

Zhao growled as Flannery Malva and Zuko left to go conquer the city that was north of the naval yard.

-000-

Meanwhile at the Sanctuary Doors the group was trying to figure out how to open them aside from Drake, Skyla, Aang and Naruto.

"Guys Airbending is the way to open the doors," Aang said opening the doors with Airbending.

"Wow nice place," Ventus spoke as they saw statues in the room.

"These must be the Avatars of the past." said Naruto.

"Look at this," Aqua said as Aang went to a statue.

"Avatar Roku," Aang said.

"You know his name?" Terra asked.

"I don't know how but I do," Aang said.

"So you were from the Fire Nation in your past life," Sokka said, "That's why I didn't trust you before."

"Look at this," Skyla said looking at the statue next to Roku's, "This is Avatar Kyoshi. My ancestor."

Naruto followed the statues all the way to the First Avatar.

"I wonder how he got started." he said.

"Perhaps we should check out a library on the subject or ask one of the previous avatars," Sakura said.

"Uh guys you might want to look at this," Ino said as she stopped at the statue that had the second Fire Nation Avatar before Roku, "This one looks very familiar."

"What are you…?" Tenten began before seeing a statue of what appeared to be Flannery only wearing robes and had her hair down, "This statue looks like that white fire shooting girl."

"Odd." said Drake.

"This could be her ancestor," Skyla said, "Remember Kyoshi is my ancestor. Now that we've toured the temple we should get going to the North Pole."

"We?" the group asked.

"That's right," Skyla said, "I need a lift back to Ba Sing Se and from what I can tell Aang is gonna need an Earth Bending Teacher soon enough."

"Fair enough." said Naruto before going out and bumping into a cute Female Airbender.

-000-

"So how did the attack go Malva?" Iroh asked as Zuko, Malva, and Flannery returned.

"It went well," Malva said.

"That's nice," Iroh said.

"And as promised Uncle Ozai is gonna promote Malva to General as soon as he gets word of the conquest," Flannery said, "Which means we'll be leaving."

"Looks like the Avatar hunt is going to my sister and cousin Zhao," Malva retorted to Zhao.

"I challenge you Zuko!" declared Zhao.

"For what?" Flannery asked confused.

"Agai Kai!" said Zhao.

"I accept," Zuko said.

"Prepare the arena," Zhao said walking away.

"Zuko why did you do that?" Malva asked, "Once the messenger hawk came back with the promotion I could've ordered Zhao to back off and let you deal with the Avatar."

"In case you forgot sis you're in the army Zhao is in the navy and if he gets promoted then there's nothing you can do to stop him," Flannery reminded, "And something tells me this isn't just about hunting the Avatar. This is about honor."

"Be careful nephew." said Iroh. "You know what happened the last time you fought a master."

"I'm aware of that," Zuko said.

-000-

At the Southern Air Temple Naruto was chatting with the Airbender he ran into.

"So Kayla was it?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." came the answer.

"How come I don't see any Airbender tattoos on you yet?" Naruto asked.

"Because I haven't passed the Airbender Tests yet," Kayla said, "You only get them if you either past the tests or invent a new Airbending move."

Naruto took out his sketch book and showed her some hunches he had.

As Kayla was looking on Skyla was looking around the grounds of the air temple and found some skeletons.

"Guess some were missed." she said to herself.

"These could've been our teachers," Drake's voice said as he showed up next to Skyla.

Aang was chasing a lemur over there before he saw the scene as well. And once he did he went into the Avatar State.

"Aang what's going…oh boy," Sokka said seeing the scene.

Temples from all 4 nations made in the Avatar's honor were glowing and the Fire Temples were sending word to Ozai.

-000-

Meanwhile Zuko and Zhao were preparing for their Agni Kai as Malva got the message from Ozai that she had been promoted to General and the person to deliver it was none other than her and Flannery's sister Shasta who was a captain in the Fire Nation Navy.

"So what's this I hear about Cousin Zuko dueling Zhao?" Shasta asked.

A note.

"You can't be serious? Great Granduncle Roku's back in his next life?" Shasta sighed as she shut her blue eyes and let her mid-thigh length red hair flow freely behind her, "And Zhao's dueling Zuko for the right to find him?"

"Yep," Flannery said, "And where were you? I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on Zhao?"

"Zhao ordered me to conquer another Earth Kingdom Harbor up north so I did," Shasta said.

Iroh sighed.

"I'm sorry dad but he out ranks me," Shasta said to Iroh, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Hope Zuko can win." said Iroh.

"That whiskered kid does confuse me." said Flannery.

"Whiskered kid?" Shasta asked confused.

Iroh told the story.

"Well that explains why everyone's saying the Avatar's back," Shasta spoke as a ball of blue fire was in her hands.

"I think that whiskered young man could make a good husband for 1 of you." said Iroh.

"Dad!" Malva, Shasta, and Flannery all said in unison as they watched Zuko and Zhao's duel.

Zuko and Zhao dueled their hardest. Zhao appeared to have the upper hand as his Firebending was stronger but Zuko himself turned it around by remembering his basics and from his lessons with Flannery and Iroh and defeated Zhao without killing him.

"It appears that Zuko just won," Malva said.

"Even though he is exiled my Nephew still has more honor then you." Iroh told Zhao. "Thanks for the tea."

"Did you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asked as he Flannery and Iroh were leaving and Shasta and Malva were escorting them to their ship.

A nod.

Back at the Temple after Katara calmed Aang down Naruto was way mad.

"Sakura do something," Ino yelled.

"Have you 2 realized what just happened?" Naruto asked Aang and Skyla.

"You think we don't know that?" Skyla snapped, "Firebenders killed most of the Airbenders aside from the ones that managed to go into hiding!"

"And my friend Monk Gyatso was among the Airbenders that were killed!" Aang snapped, "How do you think I feel?!"

"Calm down Naruto," Sakura said, "These skeletons were already here before the Airbenders we saw even showed up from what I can make out so the current Airbenders had nothing to do with this."

"It's not just that." said Naruto. "Katara said she saw the Avatar room light up like a Christmas Tree. That might mean every Avatar Temple in all 4 nations have glowed as well even the ones from the Fire Nation. I have a hunch that whoever is in charge of those Fire Temples are now loyal to the Fire Lord and are making plans to tell him even as we speak. From what I can tell from Scarface he could have planned on keeping what he knows to himself till he catches Aang by himself. And now thanks to this little episode EVERY BOUNTY HUNTER IN THE FIRE NATION COULD BE TRACKING US!"

"Maybe not," Drake said showing up, "My ancestors had a feeling this might happen so they had a plan in motion for such an occasion."

"Where have you been?" Terra asked.

"I was doing some meditation and I ended up in the Spirit World," Drake spoke.

"Go on." said Naruto.

"I ran into some of the Past Avatars," Drake said, "And some of them have been keeping tabs on this world and also the people in charge of the temples including the Fire Sages. They're the guys in charge of the fire temples and it turns out that one of the Sages is still loyal to the Avatar. A fellow by the name of Shyu. If we can reach this Shyu then we may have a chance. I met him in person when I was here the last time so the fire sages will be in for a huge surprise when they figure out that a Keyblade master is back."

"Did you find my ancestor Avatar Kyoshi there?" Skyla asked.

"Yep and she says hello," Drake spoke.

"That's great and all but we've wasted enough time as it is," Terra said, "We should check out this Fire Temple and then get to the North Pole."

"Actually we need to stop at Kyoshi Island," Skyla said sheepishly, "My sister is expecting me to meet her there."

"In that case I'll get this mess cleaned up." said Naruto. "TO ME, MY BOARD!"

Naruto summoned his board and cleaned up the Southern Air Temple.

"Now to take care of the Fire Temple." he said. "I'll be right back at Mach Speed!" with that he zoomed off.

"Why did I tell him about jets?" Drake asked himself.

-000-

After Zuko and Iroh got back on the ship Flannery stayed for a few minutes to have some bonding time with her elder sisters Malva and Shasta.

"We may as well discuss business," Flannery said, "This will be the last time we'll be together for a while."

"Pardon me." said Naruto appearing. "Do you guys know where all the Fire Temples are at?"

"No but Commander Zhao does," Shasta said, "He's my commanding officer and he's right over there."

Shasta pointed right to the Agni Kai arena where Zhao was.

"Thank you very much." said Naruto before taking her right hand in a gentleman's kiss.

Shasta giggled slightly as Naruto left to find Zhao.

"Shasta why did you tell him Zhao knew?" Flannery asked.

"Cause if I'm right about this and that kid is the Avatar then it'll be funny to see what you had to deal with sis," Shasta said as sounds of pain could be heard inland.

"He's not." said Zuko. "At least not the Avatar from this world."

"He beat our guards without breaking a sweat. And he can eat fire like it's a meal." said Flannery.

"Now then." said Naruto whose foot was on Zhao's throat. "May I please have an up to date map on the Fire Nation with marks on where the Avatar Temples are at before I kill you?"

Zhao nodded before Naruto let him go and got the map.

"Thank you." said Naruto. "If it's fake, I'll know where to find you and once I do, I'll rip you apart!"

"GUARDS!"

"TSK! I'll just have to show you how easy I can do that." said Naruto pocketing the map while Zuko and the girls were watching. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"EARTH STYLE: SESMIC KICK!"

"FIRE STYLE! PYRO ARROW!"

"WATER STYLE: WHIRLPOOL SPIN!"

"WIND STYLE: TEMPEST TWIST!" soon the guards were knocked out.

"See?" asked Zuko.

"I see your point," Shasta said.

"I'm convinced," Malva added, "Somebody better tell Uncle Ozai what we're up against."

"At least Commander hot head doesn't know about the Keyblade wielders," Flannery pointed out.

"You know no one likes a tattle tale." said Naruto appearing behind them.

Shasta sent a torrent of blue flames at Naruto to knock him out.

"Nice job Shasta," Malva said, "And you're stronger than Flannery is at Firebending."

"I can tell, these are yummy." said Naruto eating the flames.

"I'm glad Jeong Jeong taught me to have a lot of restraint or I'd burn everything right now just to eliminate him," Shasta growled as Naruto left.

"Looks like he left a card in your hair." said Iroh.

"What now?" Shasta said pulling the card from her hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki was here." the card read.

"At least we know what we're dealing with," Malva said.

"Yep and it's time for us to part ways for now," Flannery said as she, Zuko and Iroh returned to the ship and set sail to find the Avatar.

-000-

Meanwhile at the Temple on Crescent Island.

"Now then, if I was a holy man where would I be?" Naruto asked himself on his board looking around.

"Try the Sanctuary," Drake's voice said as he and his dragon showed up.

"Good thinking." said Naruto.

"Fortunately for us Shyu is still loyal to the Avatar," Drake said taking Naruto to the temple entrance, "Of course since the Solstice hasn't occurred yet we've got time to take Aang here."

"Oh? I better set up Flash Tags." said Naruto doing just that.

"Flash Tags?" Drake asked as they headed to the Sanctuary doors.

"So we can transport here at Mach Speed!" said Naruto.

"That could be useful when the time comes to talk to Avatar Roku," Drake said as they made it to the Sanctuary Doors and to their surprise one of the Fire Sages was already there.

Naruto got into a stance only for Drake to stop him.

"It's okay this sage is a friend," Drake said, "This is Shyu the only Fire Sage still loyal to Avatar Roku. Is that right?"

"Yes that is correct," Shyu spoke, "Although technically I'm loyal to you and the new Avatar."

"So where are the others so I could clean their clocks?" asked Naruto.

"They're on the ground floor of the temple," Shyu said.

"Thanks!" said Naruto before zooming off.

"I can't stand it whenever he gets into the zone like this." sighed Drake.

"Does he always do that?" Shyu asked.

"More than you can imagine," Drake groaned, "Anyway where is Avatar Roku's statue?"

A map.

"So it's in the sanctuary huh?" Drake said, "Allow me."

Right away Drake used some Firebending to open the sanctuary doors alone and when he did he saw Shyu's look of shock.

"Shyu what's with the look of shock?" Drake asked.

A note.

"Then I guess that means I'm a fully realized Avatar," Drake said, "I should've mentioned this before."

-000-

"There they are." said Naruto finding the Fire Sages before cutting them off. "You folks need to remember where your loyalties lie. And I'm just the guy to teach you!"

The Fire Sages got into stances and launched fire blasts at Naruto.

"Not bad." said Naruto eating the flames. "Thanks for the meal. Now that I've eaten, I'M ALL CHARGED UP!"

"RASENGAN!"

In the Sanctuary Shyu and Drake could hear sounds of pain coming from the ground floor.

"I know Naruto wants to remind the Sages that they're supposed to be loyal to the Avatar like I am but must he use brute force?" Shyu asked.

"He's had a bad childhood." sighed Drake.

Shyu nodded as he and Drake headed to the ground floor to find the other sages out cold and on the floor.

"Perhaps Fire Lord Ozai should've had you assigned to watch Avatar Aiko's temple," Drake said, "Did any of your ancestors know her?"

A note.

"So they did know her," Drake said, "Where is her temple? I'm gonna need to ask her some questions during the solstice."

"Here's a map of all the fire temples," Shyu said giving Drake a map, "The Great Sage at Avatar Aiko's temple is still loyal to her and the avatar as are the other sages there."

"Thanks Shyu," Drake said as he and Naruto left for the Southern Air Temple.

-000-

"So how did the match go?" Drake asked Naruto as they were flying back to the Southern Air Temple via warp hole that Drake created.

Naruto showed some pictures.

"For Sages those guys can fight very well," Drake said as they exited the vortex and arrived at the Southern Air Temple and saw the rest of the team packing up and ready to leave only Skyla was with them.

"WAIT FOR ME!" cried Kayla.

"Kayla you're coming with us?" Ventus asked, "And when did you get your tattoos?"

"Just now," Kayla said, "I demonstrated a new Airbending move that nobody had ever seen before."

"Then in that case welcome aboard," Skyla said.

"So was I helpful?" asked Naruto.

"Yes you were," Kayla said getting on the Bison.

"So I guess we make a good team don't you think?" asked Naruto.

Kayla nodded as Appa took off for Kyoshi Island with Drake's Dragon and the Keyblade Wielders following.


End file.
